


The things you say in a blind haze

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: “Is this Mr. Shirogane?” A strained male voice came through the other end of the conversation, and there was the faint sound of urgent yelling in the background.“This is he.” Shiro responded with a refined tone of confidence, putting his feet up on his desk and chewing a pen cap as the man on the other end continued talking.“Hello, Mr. Shirogane. We're calling to let you know you're Lance McClain's emergency contact…” The man said, making Shiro's world suddenly come to a screeching halt.Lance was hurt.~~~~~~Shance, oneshot, with a dash of fluff and anesthesia.





	The things you say in a blind haze

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are if you inspired the creation of this fic :3. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, mind if the mistakes. 
> 
> I don't have anything to say for myself.
> 
>  
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The office was bland and boring. 

Sure, Shiro was technically the big boss and everything, but even he got bored. He couldn't even go out, because somebody had an appointment for a proposal deal thirty minutes ago and they still haven't showed up. 

His cell phone rang with the default tone, loud and clear throughout his office, echoing off of plain gray walls. Shiro picked it up and slid past his lockscreen of Lance with melting vanilla ice cream smeared all over his nose, laughing. His laugh was so incredibly beautiful it was ingrained in Shiro's memory forever. Any bad day could be immendialy fixed with his boyfriend's bright smile or the laugh that was more valuable than any hidden jewel. 

“Hello?” He answered the call from an unknown number, grunting in an effort to sound more professional when not a second ago he was grinning like an idiot.  
“Is this Mr. Shirogane?” A strained male voice came through the other end of the conversation, and there was the faint sound of urgent yelling in the background.  
“This is he.” Shiro responded with a refined tone of confidence, putting his feet up on his desk and chewing a pen cap as the man on the other end continued talking.  
“Hello, Mr. Shirogane. We're calling to let you know you're Lance McClain's emergency contact…” The man said, making Shiro's world suddenly come to a screeching halt.  
Lance was hurt.  
“According to a coworker, he tripped walking backwards down the stairs. His vitals are stable, but he has a fracture in his knee. It needs to be fixed while he's under anesthesia…” The caller continued on, and Shiro assumed he was an overworked nurse who hadn't slept in forty eight hours from the exhaust in his tone.  
“I'm coming right over.” Shiro announced without hesitation, undoing his tie with practiced ease and laying it across his desk, picking up his car keys from the little porcelain dish. The dish was from Lance's youngest niece, who made it last year in her Preschool class for “family members day”. It was painted with a white background, the actual drawing being a stick figure boy with messy brown locks and a long arm holding out to a larger stick figure, gray paint blending into the background, making it look like Shiro was bald.  
He still kept it in his office, through. Stored paperclips, tacks, and his keys on it regularly, removing each item to show the picture of him and his boyfriend. 

“Romelle, cancel my meetings for the rest of today and for the next three days.” He stepped out of his office, messenger bag slung over his shoulder as he addressed his secretary.  
“You're meeting with Ms Altea at three tomorrow, and with Sendak later today. Are you sure I should-” Romelle asked as she looked into his schedule.  
“Cancel them.” Shiro cut her off, walking back towards the elevator.  
“You got it, sir.” She slid her desk chair to the side as the phone rang, twin ponytails swishing at the motion. 

Shiro sighed as the elevator doors closed. 

He hoped he could make it in time to see Lance when he woke up. 

~~~~~~

“Mr. Shirogane?” 

His name rang through the waiting room. 

Shiro snapped his head around like an owl to face the doctor. 

“He's ready for visitors.” The doctor informed as Shiro used the armrests of the chair to sit up and follow the doctor down a long, seemingly never ending hallway, lit up by bright, white lights. “He's a little out of it, it seems the anesthesia hit him hard. Don't be upset if he doesn't recognize you, his memory will return when the anesthesia wears off.” The doctor listed off other issues that may arise as they continued walking, such as unintentional phrases and words being said, and temporary forgetfulness of basic skills and tasks, like something simple as adding two and two. 

Finally, after what felt like forever of hearing the doctor ramble on, they reached a room, the door cracked slightly open. 

Lance was lying in the hospital bed, chocolate brown hair spread out across a plain white pillow. The white hospital gown was a stark contrast to his darker skin, the excess material dropped to his sides.  
Various machines beeped around his boyfriend's drowsy figure, wires attached to his chest for heart rate measurements, back of his hand for fluid transport, and index finger inclosed in a white clamp to monitor his blood-oxygen level.  
His right leg was raised above the rest with large pillows stacking up high, a cast covering up his knee down, with only toes poking out the end. 

“Mr. McClain? You have a visitor.” The doctor announced with a knock on the door.  
Lance weaky opened his eyes, sapphire irises shining bright even in the unpleasant mood of the hospital. 

“Woah.” He murmured as he looked at Shiro standing in the doorway, still in a full suit minus the tie.  
Shiro smiled and approached him, pulling up a chair from the sitting area and sitting down next to Lance.  
“Am I dead?” Lance asked, face scrunching up.  
It obviously wasn't a joke question, he was asking genuinely if this was it, if he was in the afterlife. If the afterlife looks exactly like a hospital room and you felt like you just got off of a drug induced haze.  
“No, baby, you're not dead.” Shiro assured, picking up Lance's hand, the one without anything attached to it, and rubbed the skin between his thumb and forefinger gently.  
“Then why is an angel talking to me?” Lance asked.  
If this was any other time, Shiro would have laughed at such a cheesy pickup line. But right now, Lance actually meant it, and Shiro's brain vaguely remembered the doctor sneaking out of the room when the words fell from Lance's lips.  
“I'm not an angel, baby. I'm just your boyfriend, and I love you very much.” Shiro placed a dry kiss to Lance's hand, while the younger man's eyes widened like the ocean horizon.  
“I have a boyfriend?” Lance cocked his head to the side, like he was a middle schooler questioning if their crush liked them back after they flashed each other a smile for almost a second.  
“Yeah.” Shiro resisted the urge to giggle.  
“Hmmm…” Lance tapped the index finger of his other hand against his chin, like he was about to find the cure for cancer. “Seems fake but okay. I'm going to call you Angel.” Lance decided, laying his head back ok the pillow and fluttering his eyes closed, smiling as he drifted off. 

Shiro could've sworn he mumbled “angel” multiple times in his sleep. 

~~~~~~

“Here to be FedEx, because that's apparently all I'm good for.” Keith set the clothes from Shiro's closet down on the nightstand, usually used for get well cards.  
Lance took one look at Keith, and opened his mouth.  
Shiro knew it was over then.  
“I didn't think I was sick enough to get the leader singer of an emo band to visit me.” Lance replied with innocent puppy dog eyes. 

Even his artificial hand couldn't muffle the laugher spilling from Shiro's mouth. 

~~~~~~

The next morning, the drug had mostly wore off, and Lance was back to his normal, purposely cheesy and flirty self. 

“You ready to go home, baby?” Shiro asked, helping Lance change into one of Shiro's old sweatshirts that Keith had dropped off. Shiro himself was wearing something with a million grease stains littered over the band logo, a band of which nobody had ever heard of and disbanded after a year or two on the road. 

“Yeah.” Lance spoke quietly. He was on pain meds, but according to his boyfriend, it still hurt like hell.

Once Shiro was finished fitting a large pair of Shiro's old college sweatpants over Lance's excessive cast, he went to fetch a wheelchair from the front, transferring Lance from the soft bed to the wheelchair, keeping his leg elevated. Shiro wheeled his boyfriend over to the exit. 

In the car, Lance stayed silent, crunching his face up every once in a while as his hipbone was forced to keep his knee up higher than anything else. 

Shiro carried Lance back into their apartment bridal style, and deposited Lance on the couch once they returned home. 

“My leg hurts.” Lance whined as he collapsed into a heap on the couch.  
“I know, I'll get you some ice.” Shiro promised, grabbing extra pillows from the closet and stacking them on the coffee table, guiding Lance to sit up and lift his injured leg up, just as doctor told Shiro to make sure he was doing. 

“I don't want you to leave me tomorrow.” Lance pouted, trying his best to dull the ache in his knee with a package of frozen peas.  
“I won't, baby. All my meetings are cancelled until Monday. And I can cancel more if you still need me here with you.” Shiro soothed, Lance's pupils sparkling at the announcement.  
“Thanks, Takashi.” Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro's chest as his boyfriend scrolled through the TV list.  
“Anything for you, baby.” Shiro responded, throwing on a random Disney movie and falling asleep to Lance's quiet snores.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
